


I Love You

by NicNack4U



Series: I Really Like You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Imagine your OTP, Inspired by Music, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Season/Series 15, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: So, we're just gonna pretend that Gabe is still alive in order for this fic to work. Okay? Okay.Songs that inspired me for this one were:1) Aerosmith - Angel2) Shaggy - Angel3) Natasha Bedingfield - Angel4) Avril Lavigne - I Love You5) 1,2,3,4 - The Plain-White T's
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Midam - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: I Really Like You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935694
Kudos: 31





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HallmarkDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/gifts), [DestielOTP73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOTP73/gifts).



> So, we're just gonna pretend that Gabe is still alive in order for this fic to work. Okay? Okay.
> 
> Songs that inspired me for this one were:
> 
> 1) Aerosmith - Angel
> 
> 2) Shaggy - Angel
> 
> 3) Natasha Bedingfield - Angel
> 
> 4) Avril Lavigne - I Love You
> 
> 5) 1,2,3,4 - The Plain-White T's

Sam, Gabriel, Michael and Adam were all in the bunker's library together. They were researching anything and everything that would help them kill Chuck. Or, stop him from causing any more harm, at the very least. 

Dean and Castiel were away on a vampire hunt and would be back in two days. Jack went with them. 

Gabriel was taking a small break and was in the middle of telling Sam and Adam what it was like eons ago up in Heaven with Michael and the rest of their siblings. 

"- So, anyways - " Gabriel was saying with a highly amused smirk before being interrupted by Sam holding his pointer finger up against his lips. Gabriel stopped talking. Frowned. Then gave the taller one a confused look.

Sam then smiled softly, his eyes twinkling. "Shh."

"What?" Gabriel whispered.

"Quiet," Sam murmured back. "Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The voice of an angel!"

"Don't hear it," Gabriel shrugged after checking to see if he heard his siblings on Angel Radio. 

Sam grinned. "There it is again!"

Gabriel then gasped and giggled as he understood what Sam was trying to say. "Really?"

"Really."

Sam scooted closer to the archangel, cupped his face, and kissed Gabriel lovingly.

"Aww, that's sweet," Adam murmured as he watched his half-brother and Gabriel kiss. He sent his own archangel a teasing grin and a raised, challenging brow.

"Wanna see if we can be sweeter?"

Michael slotted his lips to Adam's own in response. 


End file.
